Usagi's a WHAT?
by moon mamma
Summary: Usagi leaves home after finding out some information, and after realising she was not normal. But this normal had nothing to do with her princess duties.


I own neither Sailor moon who is owned by Naoko Takiuchi, or Shifters series, owned by Rachelle Vincent. If I did I would be much richer.

* * *

Usagi walked down an unfamiliar road. Everything she had been through in her life had led her to this. Nothing could take this feeling away. The feeling of almost reaching her goal. Everything inside her screamed to keep walking forward, but something made her stop. Something inside her told her to take a step back. After all of the senshie training she had been pushed to do, she knew to follow her instinct.

All of a sudden a black blur jumped in front of her, growling menacingly at her. Usagi's first reaction was to scream, but she held it in. She instead ran. As fast as her legs could take her to the house. She knew she could not outrun it, but maybe she could make the people in that house hear her and come to her rescue. "Help" she yelled at the top of her lungs! "Someone, please! Help me!" She reached the steps just as the house door flung open. A tall masculine man grabbed her forearm and pulled her inside to safety, quickly closing the door.

"Are you alright Miss…" He looked at her expectantly. "Usagi," she said as soon as she caught her breath. "Usagi Tsukino." She bowed towards him in her natural custom. "Umm… Miss Tsukino, Why are you on our Ranch out here in the middle of nothing?" She looked up surprised for a moment. Then, she took a big breath, and spoke. "I am here to speak with Greg and Karen Sanders. This is an official, private matter the is for our ears only." She stood as tall as she could to make herself look more professional. Was this Ethan, Ryan, Owen, or… What was the other brother's name again? Michael, Yeah Michael. That was his name. He was the oldest.

The man gave a curt nod, and looked to the kitchen. "Marc, please go get," he paused a moment as if deciphering what to say next. "Greg." That was it. I knew he was one of the brothers. But who was this Marc? Was he a friend of the family?

The man showed her to a seat and sat in his own chair. This was the first time Usagi had a chance to really look over him. His face was a hard one. Although he had a gruff look, there was a sort of what one would call a book nerd side. She read his aura quickly and saw he was no harm to her at the moment.

Hearing footsteps, Usagi looked at the hall. A tall man with aging eyes and hair looked at her with confusion. "May I help you? I am Greg. Owner of the Lazy S Ranch." I jumped up. "Please. I need to speak to you alone. I am sure you do not want this out in the public at the moment if ever. I just have to talk to you and see." At that, there was about four different men around Greg. All growling and looking suspicious. "Whoa! What is this? Is he some kind of king or something? Sheesh." Usagi thought after she spoke. Quickly her eyes widened as one of the males jumped on her and pinned her. "Who are you? What pride are you from? I have never met you before." "p..pride? Wh..what are you talking about? I am from Tokyo Japan. I was raised there my whole life. I… I…" Usagi started bawling. The second time in her life she was ever truly scared. She was away from home without permission, away from her scouts who protected her from her own stupid self, and away from her guardian. "I.. I just wanted to meet my parents." She let out another sob. "I had an investigator hunt them down. I had questions because… Because I am a freak!" using a power deep inside herself that she knew as the Imperial silver crystal, she shoved the man off as she ran. She continued running until she was caught by another large cat.

"Go ahead you mangy cat. Kill me. Its not like my life is going anywhere." She sat down and closed her eyes. Waiting, and wishing for the end. Her friends would only yell at her. Their precious princess running off alone away from guards again. Her parents would ground her for life. Plus her biological parents were freaks, which in turn made her one. As if being from another planet in a past life wasn't bad enough.


End file.
